


You Don’t Know What You Don’t Know

by Jaybird10402006



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Family Gaang, Fluffy somewhat, Hurt, Multi, Toph is a gremlin, Two gays are bored-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird10402006/pseuds/Jaybird10402006
Summary: A Canon divergence where Zuko is trained in the ways of the Kiyoshi Warriors
Relationships: Katara/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning

It all started around a campfire.  
Sokka and Aang were debating who can shove more potatoes in their mouths, Toph was eating like a lion-bear, Katara was judging the whole scene in a Judging Mom look™, and Zuko was absent mindedly running his hands through his hair. Zuko looked around before raising his hand,“How are you guys so calm? Aang doesn’t even know how to do fire bending.”  
Sokka looked up, sort of offended,“You don’t need bending to be a good fighter, take the kick-ass hero me! And the Kyoshi warriors; Suki is amazing.” He finished with a sigh.  
Katara sighed and hit him on the head. “No more about your girlfriend, PLEASE?” Aang laughed and fed Momo, who was perched next to him, a carrot.  
Zuko stared blankly at Sokka,”The who?”  
*offended Sokka noises*  
“BOY-“  
Aang cut him off. “They are amazing female fighters based off of Avatar Kyoshi! They can’t bend, but are stronger than a lot of benders!!”  
Katara pondered a moment,“Actually, I think Zuko kinda burnt the place to a crisp.”  
Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. “Yeah. I was a real di-“  
”-FFICULT PERSON-“ Katara jumped in, with a look at Aang, who she adopted as a son a while ago as the mom friend.  
Toph sighed,“Katara, let the kid say fuck as a treat sometimes.”  
Mom noises come from Katara, and everyone breaks up laughing.  
After the laughing subdued, Sokka suddenly broke out laughing again.  
“When Zuko burned down that village, his hair!!”  
And proceeded to fall back into a fit of laughter, Aang and Toph joining in.  
“Were you even there my dude?”,Zuko puzzled, he hadn’t seen Sokka.  
Sokka blushed in embarrassment, “I was dressed as a Kyoshi Warrior-“ He said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.  
“So the whole gig? Make-up and everything?” Zuko giggled out.  
Sokka rolled his eyes,“Dude, it was all about female empowerment which I am all for!”  
Katara whispered to Toph, “He was a sexist when we met Aang.”  
Zuko nodded,“Interesting, if they don’t kill me on the spot that would seem cool to ask about.”  
Sokka sighed and said, “Yeah...Suki’s amazing like that.” in which Toph screeched and yeeted a potato piece at him. “HUSH IT LOVER BOY.”  
At which Katara, Zuko and Aang burst out laughing again.  
Zuko couldn’t remember when he was this happy in his life; since his mother ran away he was hated and abused. But now, he was with a new family that liked him. However, Sokka said something.  
“Zuko, though seriously what were you thinking with your hair?”  
Zuko stopped eating and stared down at his food. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the pain of his eye burn, then the pain of his sister’s betrayal…  
Katara noticed this and put her hand on his knee in a motherly fashion. (MOTHERLY CHILD-)  
“You don’t need to tell us Zuko. We understand.” She said comfortingly.  
“N-no. I want to.” Zuko looked up, tears still glimmering like small diamonds in the fire light.  
“You guys know how I have this scar?? Well my father challenged me to a Agni Kai after I made him look stupid. He gave me this…” Everyone gasped and he swore he could see the regret on Sokka’s face, and the sadness and regret of teasing him on the others.  
“What happened next…”

Flashback:

After the young prince was healed, he was out walking in the palace gardens, looking at the animals in the ponds.  
“Oh Zu-Zu~” He heard his sister Azula call from across the garden, and a faint light of hope that she was there to comfort him, make sure he was okay, be a sister like he dreamed shone through him, but after he turned around from the pond, that faint light of hope diminished.  
She was holding a pair of scissors and smirking evilly.  
“You know...after our great Aunt lost her hair in an Agni Kai to our Grandfather, it’s become a tradition. The loser of our family,” She said family but was clear she didn’t mean him. “Agni Kai’s loses some hair. So...I’m here to carry it out.” She came closer and Zuko could do nothing but huddle against the wall. She tried to cut his hair, but grew impatient of his struggles and zapped him with lightning. The young child fell unconscious as Azula advanced.

Flashback ended

“A-and every time my hair grew back, s-she would cut it…” Zuko finished, trying not to start crying.  
“Oh my god… Zuko-“ Katara reached out with her hand, to comfort him or something, but Zuko ran. Ran from himself and his family. Ran from his friends. Ran from his past. Deep down, he knew he would never escape it. The nightmares that ended in crying, the flashbacks, his...sister. Even if she hated him, even if she cut his hair and mocked him, even if she took everything from him, he still loved her and didn’t know why.

After running, it could have been 5 minutes or 30, Zuko didn’t care, he came to a cliff with a beautiful view. He sat down and observed the valley being moonlit, and for the first time in a long, long time, he let himself cry.

Back at camp Katara’s mom mode was activated.  
“He could be hurt or lost or he feel asleep or-“  
“Jeez “mOm” give him a break. He’s a big kid.” Toph said, throwing a piece of carrot at her. (Where does she get those? Aang wondered.)  
Aang suddenly had an idea. “Sokka, you’re the best tracker and the strongest, so if he’s hurt, asleep or just resists you can carry him. Can you go find Zuko and bring him back?”  
As much as Sokka hated to admit it, he thought the reasoning was Suki-level good.  
“Fine. But I get dinner first tomorrow!” He said as he ran off. Katara sighed and pressed the bridge of her nose, and Aang and Toph proceeded to have a burp competition to get their minds off of their hurt fri-brother.


	2. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay: Angst-Comfort, Kenny did a lot of the work here, but I still did some.  
> Kenny: I am good at angst, as well as writing Zuko and Sokka. Jay is AMAZING at dialogue and the others.  
> Enjoy!

Sokka ran off into the woods, not daring to stop. If his crus-HE MEANS friend (RIP 4th wall-) was hurting, he had to help.  
Sure, he was perceived as a goofball and comic relief in situations, a bright light to help the group, but he cared way more than he let on. If anyone hurt who he called his family or close friends, he would drag them to the pits of hell and make sure they get eaten by Cerberus, and that was a promise. 

Zuko still sat on the cliff, his tears shining in the moonlight.  
“Pretty sky, isn’t it??” A tenor voice sounded from behind him, making him leap 2 feet off the ground.  
“GODS Sokka I almost had a heart attack!”  
“Oops sorry dude. You good?”  
“What do you think?” Zuko spat back, tears flowing down his face.  
“Everytime I look at THIS,” he gestures to his scar.  
“I’m reminded of everything I don’t have. A loving dad, caring sister, present mom, a childhood, a family-“  
“Hey.” Sokka said, an unusual edge of seriousness to his joking tone.  
“You might not have a dad, sure. But you have Toph as a sister, Aang and me as brothers and Katara is like a mom.” He proceeded to sit down, still looking at Zuko with those light, sea blue eyes.  
“We are your family. And sure, we are all a little bruised; Katara has to give everyone a life she never knew with a mom, you, well just explained, Toph is blind and has daddy issues for heck’s sake!! And Aang is pushed and forced to be an Avatar when he should be a kid. We are all bru-“  
“What about you?” Zuko said, looking at Sokka. His eyes shone with concern.  
“I-what?“ Sokka said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back  
“Dude. You said we all were bruised but you never said how you were.”  
“W-what do you mean??” Sokka said, smiling through the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“I’m fine du-“  
“Don’t tell me you’re fine, cause I know you‘re not. You can tell me, okay? I promise not to tell anyone.”  
“I-“ Sokka fell silent, tears forming. No ones ever asked how he was, they always assumed he was, and here’s Zuko, amazing, handsome, kind Zuko who was more bruised than him, asking him.  
“...Well…” Sokka took a deep breath and started.  
“It started after our mother died and father went away. Katara fell into a state of depression, as...as did I.”  
Zuko interrupted again.  
“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t wanna.” He gently placed his hand on Sokka’s knee.  
“I...I want to.” Sokka looked at Zuko, who squeezed the top of his knee (kInKy-) and gave him a nod of reassurance.  
“However, as I was always the goofball and trouble maker, I felt like it was my duty to cheer her up. So...I did.”  
Tears splashed down Sokka’s face as he continued.  
“From then on, I always hid my emotions until I could let them go privately. I was scared of showing sadness. I guess I carried it over here…”  
“Sokka.“ Zuko said, putting his arm around Sokka’s shoulder as Sokka nestled his face into his neck (Awe gay bois) “You never have to hide your emotions here. They are valid and so are you. Okay?”  
Sokka looked up, and before he could think twice  
In the full moonlight  
He kissed the boy he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANDOM: 
> 
> UNDERTALE   
> NUTDEALER   
> What kinda nut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *careless whispers starts playing* 
> 
> Note from Jay: Kenny can be a bit of an uhhhh experience. Also we may update later, no promises.   
> Note from Kens: EY YOU BLOODY PIECE OF RUBBISH. WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPERIENCE-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is mine and Jay’s first fanfiction and we are so excited to be writing! Just for the record I am Kenny and use they/them pronouns and Jay uses she/her and they/them pronouns. Have fun reading!


End file.
